Heartbreak
by CodeAliasWave
Summary: What if in embracing the happiest she'd ever been, Rogue made the worst mistake of her life? Can she make the best out of a bad situation? Or will temptation prove too much to resist? And how can she ever live with herself if she succumbs to the forbidden fruit? One shot, lemon, Romy, complete.


**Disclaimer: ****Marvel owns all.**I've just invited them over to my house to play.

**A/N:** I know, I know, Rogue does something really bad, but the muse wouldn't settle down until it was written. Don't throw too many rotten tomatoes!

**Thanks **to **couplest,** who gave me the push needed to finish this and post.

**(X) July (X)**

"The sunset's pretty tonight." Rogue sighed in contentment as she leaned her head against Bobby's shoulder.

The evening had been absolutely perfect. Bobby planned a romantic dinner for them on the roof, complete with Rogue's favorite dishes of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and cornbread. Of course he'd catered it, but that didn't matter to her. His thoughtfulness touched her heart and solidified her love for him.

After leisurely enjoying each other's company, they'd retired onto a makeshift bed of pillows and blankets to watch the sunset. As the last rays of light flashed brightly across the sky, Bobby grew fidgety.

Rogue could only take so much of his wiggling before she had to ask, "Is everythin' alright, sug?"

"Yeah, sure." He blurted out. "Everything's fine."

She lifted her head from his shoulder to look in his eyes. Instead of setting her at ease, his response put her on alert. Several years ago, he'd been restless like this. At the time, he'd claimed it was from losing so many close friends in such a short time. Rogue thought it had more to do with the newest addition to their X-Team: Katherine Pryde.

While she'd suspected something was going on between Bobby and Kitty, he was adamant that he was just trying to make her feel like part of the team. Still, his kindness to Kitty played upon Rogue's insecurities and she rashly decided to get the Cure.

There was no doubt in her mind that she'd done the right thing for herself. She was glad she got the Cure. But if given the opportunity to do it all over again, she would have put a little more thought into the act than an irrational jealousy surrounding her boyfriend's phantom interest in someone else.

The upside was that even though the Cure had worn off for some, she was still free of her mutation. The downside was that she'd had to resign her position as an X-Man. Logan did his best to train her to fight and she could certainly take out an attacker. But in a fight against mutants who kept their powers, she was sorely outmatched. Bobby had insisted she leave that part of her life behind for her own safety and his peace of mind.

It didn't really matter though. Their relationship had been perfect since then. Bobby had always been the doting kind. And ever since she had been able to touch and be touched, their physical relationship had blossomed.

The only thing that stood in their way of a happily ever after was the fact that Bobby was starting the MBA program at Dartmouth's Tuck School of Business. It was required that he live on campus due to the extra workload, harder classes, and higher expectations. The only time that he would be able to come home would be the breaks between terms.

She'd be staying behind.

"This ain't 'bout school, is it?" She asked, but Bobby just heaved a sigh.

Rogue had never been the smartest kid growing up even though her grades had improved when she got to Xavier's. And seven years ago, she'd attended SUNY Purchase College while Bobby had been accepted into Dartmouth for his undergrad in Economics. They'd made things work through those four years, two of which included the extra time needed for his internship.

In all honesty, it was the last three years that had spoiled her. Since graduating, Bobby had moved back to the Institute. He needed an additional three years of work experience for entrance into Tuck. And since they'd spent so much time away from each other, he'd interviewed at a local accounting firm so he could be closer to Rogue again.

During the day, he was mild-mannered accountant Robert Drake; while at night, he was mutant activist X-Man Iceman. Melodramatic, but true.

Now that he was only a three weeks away from leaving again, it made her nervous that their relationship wouldn't last. He'd be two and a half hours away, living in a co-ed resident hall with other mid-twenty somethings, and working on the First-Year Project in a 24/7 learning environment. Bobby would be an entirely different person with entirely different life experiences by the time he came back. And she'd be the same old boring Rogue.

"Somethin's up. Please tell me?" She prodded as she slipped her hand into his.

About to deny it again, Bobby instead hung his head. He was just delaying the inevitable. "Marie, we have to talk." He said.

"Oh gawd…" She quietly gasped.

Nothing good ever started out that way and the panicked look on Rogue's face told Bobby he'd chosen the wrong words. Quickly back tracking, he added: "No! No, it's not anything bad. At least, I don't think it is."

"So what is it?" Rogue asked, unwilling to relax.

"Well…okay, you were partially right. It is about me going away to school." Bobby rubbed the back of his neck as he nervously swallowed. "It's just, you're staying here. And I'm afraid you might forget me. Become interested in someone else."

"Don't ya think Ah worry 'bout that too? Ah mean, yer gonna be so far away. And a lot can happen in two years." Rogue tried to express her fears.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Turning to her, Bobby grabbed both her hands in his and stared into her eyes. "Marie, will you marry me?"

He held his breath as he waited for her response. When her face brightened and she threw her arms around his neck, he released his pent-up, nervous energy.

"Of course Ah will, Bobby!" Rogue smiled as she hugged him.

Lifting his hands to cup each side of her face, he said: "You don't know how worried I've been that you'd say no."

"The thought never even crossed my mind." She answered, threading her fingers through his hair.

"I've got it all figured out. My scholarship covers all my school expenses. So we can use the money I saved to get you an apartment in Hanover. And a ring of course. Whatever you want, it's yours. We can go looking for both tomorrow…" He trailed off when she started shaking her head.

"Bobby, Ah love the idea. But Ah don't want ta leave here. Just because Ah'm not an X-Man doesn't mean that there ain't other ways Ah can help these kids. Ah can't just walk away when Storm and Logan are still so shorthanded." Rogue disagreed, a sad smile on her face.

What she said made sense. And his every intention was to come back to the Institute too once he'd graduated again. But why couldn't they take some time for themselves before settling into a routine here?

"No, I wouldn't want you to." He quickly, thoughtlessly answered. "But can't you put it aside for two years? We can come back after I've graduated. Pick up where we left off."

"And what am Ah s'pose ta do in Hanover while yer at school all the time? Bobby, yer s'pose ta live on campus, so ya can't even stay with me at night." Rogue pointed out.

Without thinking, he flippantly said: "I'll sneak out. Every night I'm not studying, I'll come to the apartment. And my weekends should still be free."

Rogue gave him a skeptical look, her eyebrow raised as if to say 'yeah, right'. "Even if ya can manage that, Ah can't sit around in an apartment all day by myself."

"Well what about getting a job with one of the photography businesses there?" Bobby tried, referencing her degree.

"Ah already have a job, Bobby. Here." She stood firm, not ready to back down on the issue.

"Alright, alright." He held his hands up in surrender before placing them on either side of her face. "Let's get married now then. We have enough time to file the paperwork, go to City Hall, and even take a little honeymoon to the Poconos. I'll take you on a longer trip to Tahiti after I graduate."

Realizing Bobby had compromised for her, Rogue needed to do the same for him even though that wasn't at all what she wanted. With a soft smile, she relented. "Okay."

As the tension faded between them, Bobby felt like he could finally relax for the night. He planted his lips firmly on hers before guiding her back onto the pillows. His knee slipped between her thighs as he deepened the kiss. Her responding moan set his blood boiling. Rogue may have been his first and only real girlfriend, but he knew there was no one else for him.

**(X) February (X)**

"Ya walked in-ta the par-ty like ya were walkin' onto a yacht. Yer hat strategically dipped below one eye, yer scarf it was a-pri-cot." Rogue tentatively sung as she swayed along with the words on screen.

Some of the senior students were having karaoke night and had invited her to join in. On a dare, she'd reluctantly agreed to sing Carly Simon's _You're So Vain_. As soon as the new teacher, Lorna Dane, cheered on Rogue's rendition, she couldn't help hamming it up even more. By the time she got to the chorus, she was jumping and twirling around with her eyes closed.

Rogue poured her heart into the lyrics, wrapping up with the repeating lines: "Yer so vain. Ya prob'ly think this song is a-bout ya."

As the song died down and her little audience cheered and clapped, she froze at an unfamiliar voice.

"Bravo, _chérie_. I believe _Mme. _Simon would be pleased." The stranger said as he leaned against the doorjamb. "Or at de very least, entertained."

His appearance was satirical compared with the description in the song. He wore a bowler hat, tipped low over his eyes to block them from view. All that was visible was his perfectly straight nose rising over full lips and a strong jaw dusted with a five o'clock shadow. Though he wasn't wearing a scarf, his brightly colored silk shirt made up for the apricot allusion. Shoulder length brown hair peeked out around the collar of his leather trench coat. From the little bit she could make out about him, he was definitely vain about his appearance.

Rogue quietly swore under her breath. She was supposed to meet Storm's friend when he arrived at the Institute. After years of politely requesting, the weather goddess finally had to resort to a long outstanding favor in order to convince him to join the team. Instead of being in the foyer ready to greet him, Rogue had been side tracked with the karaoke nonsense.

"Ya must be Gambit." Rogue stated as she walked over to him. She held her right hand out to him for an introductory shake.

"That is but only one of my names. _Belle femmes_ such as yo'self call me Remy LeBeau." He said, accepting her hand with a gentle kiss to her knuckles instead of the customary firm grip.

Rogue's cheeks flamed. The move was cliché, but no one had ever tried it on her before. Until she'd taken the Cure, no one _could_ have tried it without negative consequences. Besides, she'd always been with Bobby.

Remembering her husband, Rogue politely pulled away her hand. She had no doubt it was some signature move of Gambit's and thought no more of it. Storm had even warned her that he was a smooth operator. But deep down, in a hidden spot she wasn't willing to acknowledge, she felt irrationally special from his treatment.

"Mmhm, sure." Rogue shook the silly feeling away. "Storm was right. Yer reputation does precede ya."

"Well then, we're at a disadvantage. I don't know yo' name." Gambit answered as he lifted his chin.

For the first time since he'd arrived, Rogue got a good look at the rest of his face. The structure of his high cheekbones and flat brow leant symmetry to his lightly tanned features. But it was his eyes that were so captivating.

She'd encountered a lot of exotic mutations at Xavier's, though none could match his coloring: cerise flames blazing across a cascade of oily expanse. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared, unwittingly setting him on edge. She finally realized her rudeness when his smile ever so slightly dimmed.

"Yer right. Ah'm sorry. Everyone 'round here calls me Rogue." She answered.

With a critical eye, he appraised her for a moment as if he was going to object to her introduction. He instead changed the subject all together. Pushing off from the wall, Gambit lackadaisically wandered through the room. He seemed to examine the most benign things.

"Yo' security's a little lackin'. Place like this should be air tight." Gambit commented.

She followed close to him as he brushed his fingers across what Rogue knew to be one of their hidden safe room panels. When he went to pop it open, she stepped in front of him and grabbed his wrist. They were a pain to reset because they were designed for total lock down in emergency situations.

"That's my fault. Ah was s'pose ta meet ya at the gate." Rogue tried to divert him.

"_Oui_, but I made it all de way int' de house wit'out one person stoppin' me." His tone wasn't critical, but he also didn't want to brush off the issue.

Rogue gave him a wry smile as she drily added: "Well Ah think that was one thing Storm wanted _you_ ta work on."

The air crackled between them. Their eyes locked, his swirling red clashed perfectly opposite of her sparkling green. Since she still hadn't released his hand, Gambit took advantage of the chemistry and leaned closer to her.

"I'd be glad t' work on that, but I'm pretty sure I'll need my hand." He said with a wink.

A fiery blush rose to Rogue's face as she released her grip. "Ah'm sorry."

Instead of stepping back, he leaned in closer and raised a hand over her head. Supporting his weight against the wall, Gambit caged her in. With his mouth inches from the shell of her ear, he whispered: "_Bien s__û__r_ if y' want t' touch me, I'm sure Stormy's got a room set up for me."

Heat coursed through her body, starting at her already inflamed cheeks and settling low in her core before she reminded herself that she was married to Bobby. She chocked up the feeling to not having seen him in a month. And there was still another month to go before the end of the term.

"Does that actually work for ya, rude boy?" Rogue said, regaining her composure.

Once again under control, her cheeks cooled. Storm had said he flirted with virtually anything female. To him, she was no more than a good time. To Bobby, she was no less than a pedestaled goddess. Why ever would she throw away real love for fleeting lust?

"_Garçon grossier_, _hein_?" Gambit countered, moving his lips from her ear toward her mouth. The heat of his skin tingled against her own as his crisp breath washed over her face. "Y' don't look like that kinda _fille_. But I know a few games we could play…"

With a little wink, his free hand landed on her hip as he painstakingly closed the distance. Gambit's proximity and the intense heat from his attentions muddled Rogue's mind.

She'd only ever been with Bobby. He'd always treated her well, even when she had suspicions about his interest in Kitty. But he'd never been able to set her on fire with just a smoldering glance or a grazing thumb across the sliver of bare skin at her waist. There'd never been any romance to lure her in with sweet words.

They'd known each other since they were sixteen when his idea of flirting was juvenile jokes. And though he'd grown up since then, they'd been together for so long that they'd become complacent in that aspect of their relationship. Even while on their honeymoon, they'd only had sex twice.

Right as Gambit's lips were about to brush against hers, she ducked away. After putting several feet of distance between them, Rogue only half turned back toward him.

"Ah'm sorry, but Ah'm married." She answered, ashamed for letting him come on to her that much.

A look of shock flashed across his face as his eyes flicked down to the plain little solitaire and silver band on her left hand. As quickly as the surprise appeared, it was hidden behind an appropriately repentant mask.

"_Non, excusez-moi_." Gambit apologized, walking over to her with his hand extend. "Allow me t' start over?"

Rogue warily looked at his outstretched hand, afraid that just touching him would ignite the same lust she felt just a moment earlier. He was going to be a permanent resident at the Institute. They'd be working side-by-side and collaborating on projects to better mutant rights. It wouldn't do to constantly be avoiding him because she was horny from missing her husband. The hesitation only lasted a moment before she placed her hand in his.

A genuine smile broke out across his face when she accepted his apology._ "Allô_, my name is Remy LeBeau. It's a pleasure t' meet y'."

"Hi. Ah'm Anna Marie Drake. Welcome ta Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Lemme give ya the grand tour." Rogue smiled back.

**(X) Valentine's Day (X)**

"So I was thinking that a lot of the kids who stay over the summer don't really get to experience the same things that other kids do." Lorna started in response to one of Storm's faculty meeting items. "I thought maybe we could have a summer camp for them. You know, divide them up into groups and each of us could be a counselor. With the activities we have in the area, it'd be easy to create Camp X and go canoeing, have arts and crafts, play competition games, the whole nine yards."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Lorna." Storm smiled at one of the newest additions to the staff. "Why don't you and Rogue work on it together?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Rogue agreed.

She really hadn't gotten to know the new teacher that well, but so far she liked her. It would be nice to have another girl around since the staff was mostly guys.

"Alright, that takes care of summer events for the students who are remaining." Storm said as she checked off another task on her agenda. "Remy, how's the upgrade to the security system going?"

"Everythin's fine, Stormy." Gambit answered, mischievously smiling when she glared at him for the nickname. "Just need t' _acquire_ a few more things and _M'sieur _Claws and I can install it."

Nearby, Logan growled at his own label while Rogue stifled a giggle behind her hand.

"Well you can just have Rogue _legally_ acquire those things. She does all the ordering for the school." Storm admonished him, one eyebrow perfectly arched with her pointed look.

"Aye, aye, _mon capitaine." _Gambit gave her a two fingered salute in response.

With the matter settled, she turned back to her agenda only to see all the items had been marked off.

"That's all I had for today. Is there anything outstanding?" She paused, looking up to see everyone shaking their heads or mumbling quiet 'no's. "Then we're finished. Have a good afternoon!"

As everyone gathered their things, Rogue grabbed her notebook and rushed to head off Gambit about the security equipment. Never one to have anything with him, he was always the first to leave.

"Hey, Remy?" She called as she came up behind him. When he spun around, she asked, "What did ya want?"

"I _want_ a lot of things, _chère_," Gambit said, raising an eyebrow at her open ended question. "But I think y' probably meant what I _need _for de upgrade."

Rogue's face flushed. Even though they'd started over fresh, she was a little uncomfortable around him because of the almost kiss. It only got worse when she realized how attractive he was.

Ever since he'd learned she was married, he'd been nothing but the perfect Southern gentleman. But when they were together now, she found herself covertly checking him out. It wasn't anything other than innocent observation. She was married after all and loved Bobby, but that didn't mean she couldn't look. Especially when her object of interest was as handsome as Gambit. Still, she felt like he'd catch her looking and it would make an already awkward situation worse.

"Yeah, that's what Ah meant." Rogue asked, looking away from his intense gaze.

With a smirk, he said: "I need _cinquante_ Security 60-834-95 NX-487 glassbreaks, _trois cent_ Dakota DK-DCMA-2500 motion detector/receivers, _vingt-fiv_ TUXW touch screen keypads, and _soixante-dix_ Sony BRC-Z330 CCTV cameras. And that's just for de main building alone."

"Wait a minute," She said as she scrambled to write down his notes. "Ya needed sixty Dakota NX-480 glass breakers and what else?"

Gambit just chuckled at her attempt to keep up. He'd thrown all the model and serial numbers at her on purpose. He wanted to spend a little more time with her than just jotting down a list, but hadn't really had the opportunity without making it look like he was coming on to her again. Unfortunately, his cell phone vibrated with a text and he paused a moment to read it over. His brow knit in concentration over whatever was on the screen.

He distractedly answered as he texted back: "Why don't we work on it t'gether after dinner t'night, _hein_? Bring yo' laptop."

"Um, yeah, okay." Rogue said as she watched him walk away.

For the hundredth time since meeting him, she wondered if he had a girlfriend or not. He didn't seem the type, but he received a lot of calls, messages, and texts. And he'd sworn to Storm that he wouldn't do any thieving while living at the Institute.

Rogue admonished herself for being so nosy as she left the Professor's old office. Whatever he was doing on his cell phone was his personal business and she had no right to be included. Still, it made her wonder if a single man like him would he be interested in her. Like, 'even though she's married, she's still attractive to others' kind of way. Just a curiosity, nothing more.

**(X) March (X)**

"I just don't like her. I mean, she's a really nice person, but she's all wrong for him." Jubilee said as Rogue rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you're right. But I like her." Kitty answered.

Grabbing a bowl and some of the fresh fruit salad, Rogue joined the other two women at the bar.

"Who are y'all talkin' 'bout?" Rogue asked, spearing a piece of cantaloupe and popping it in her mouth.

"Lorna." Jubilee said as she took the last bite of her lunch.

With a mouth full of melon, Rogue chewed for a minute before answering: "Ya don't like Lorna? I think she's sweet. She has a lot of good ideas for the kids and not just the summer camp."

"I think so too," Kitty agreed. "We just think Gambit should be with someone else."

Rogue faltered grabbing her next bite. Lorna and Gambit were an item? Her heart thumped in her chest as she realized her friends had exchanged a look. Bringing the watermelon up to her mouth, she calmed herself down. Jubilee was one of the biggest gossips at the Institute and Kitty wasn't far behind. They were always reading more into things that other people did.

"Remy's datin' Lorna?" Rogue tried to nonchalantly ask. Even she could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Well, I don't know if you'd call what they're doing 'dating' per se. Not unless they're actually going out instead of just sneaking into each other's rooms at night." Kitty supplied. "Oh, and in the men's shower downstairs. At least when Pete and I do it, we're quiet about it."

Rogue didn't have many reasons to go into the lower levels anymore. So she missed out on a lot of the camaraderie that came from being an X-Man. Kitty's room, however, was in the same hall as both of theirs: one door down from Gambit and two across from Lorna. If she'd seen them go in and out of each other's rooms, then Rogue could take that as pretty reliable information.

So why did the thought of Gambit seeing someone else give her heart a little squeeze? It wasn't like she was available for him to chase after her. Nor that she would want him to pine away for her while she lived happily with Bobby. She should be happy for both of them, not suddenly wishing she was single so she could steal him away. What was wrong with her?

"Well," Rogue started, not really hungry anymore. "It's not like they're married. Maybe it's just a passin' fling."

"I'm pretty sure I heard her say that she was moving her stuff into his room today." Jubilee answered as she picked up her plate and carried it over to the sink to wash it.

Okay, so maybe it was more serious than Rogue thought. But really, they'd only known each other a month and Gambit didn't seem the type to fall in love so fast. No, he seemed more the seduction type, more interested in the game than winning. Maybe Jubilee had misheard what Lorna had said.

Rogue really didn't get the time to put more thought to it when she felt two hands land on her hips and encircle her waist. A firm body stepped up behind her. Spinning around in her captors arms, she came face to face with, "Bobby!"

"Miss me, baby?" He smiled down at her.

Jubilee and Kitty discreetly left the room as she threw her arms around his middle. Burying her face against his chest, she tried to hide the shame that burned on her cheeks. Only a minute earlier, she'd been thinking about another man when she was married to this perfect one right here. Bobby loved her. But ever since Gambit had arrived, she'd been thinking more about him than she had her husband.

"Yeah." It sounded pitiful even to her own ears.

Mistaking her tone for melancholy, Bobby wrapped her up in his embrace and placed his chin on the top of her head. "I missed you, too."

They held each other for a moment before he pulled away just enough to place his fingers under her chin. With a gentle nudge, he lifted her face to bend down and press his mouth firmly against hers. The tip of his tongue against her lips prompted her to deepen the kiss. Lifting her up, he sat her on the counter so he could step between her legs. His excitement strained against his cargo pants as he continued to explore his wife's body.

Ready for a more private setting, Bobby abruptly broke away to whisper in her ear, "Let's go upstairs."

Rogue nodded as she let him lead her out. She completely missed that Gambit had been out on the patio the whole time she'd been in the kitchen. And he'd seen everything through the kitchen's back window.

**(X) Ides of March (X)**

"Anyway, Opal's theories on capital markets are genius. She's just so smart. She thinks of things that I hadn't even ever considered before." Bobby said as he and Rogue lay in bed together.

The last four days had been pretty much the same. Rogue followed her normal routine while Bobby picked up some extra training in the Danger Room. There'd been plenty of time to keep in shape while at school, but not to the same standards as an X-Man.

When the couple had free time together, they were usually holed up in Rogue's room making up for lost time as newlyweds. Their conversations, on the other hand, were lacking. After she updated Bobby about everything going on at the Institute, she didn't have much else to say. And his side eventually turned to experiences at school. Unfortunately, that meant singing the praises of his project group partner, Opal Tanaka. Rogue knew more about the prodigy from Hong Kong than she did about Gambit's security equipment. And they'd spent _hours_ going over that order.

Gambit. It was the first time she'd thought about him since Bobby came home. The Cajun and his new girlfriend had taken a two week vacation to some place Lorna had said she'd always wanted to go.

When Rogue first found out he was already gone, she felt an emptiness spread through her chest. Now that they'd been gone and she'd spent all her time with Bobby, her silly infatuation with Gambit seemed no more than that: a childish crush.

How could she have ever felt anything more than initial lust for him when she had a man who worshipped and loved her as much as Bobby did? Of course, that was if he could stop talking about Opal every time they did anything that didn't involve sex.

"Hey, Marie?" Bobby tentatively started, waiting for her response before he continued.

Rogue's "hmm" was almost lost in her thoughts about Gambit.

"Let's have a baby." He dropped the bomb on her.

"What!?" She sat up immediately, clutching the sheet to her chest.

He followed suit, letting the fabric pool around his waist instead. "Yeah, I think it's a good Idea. Opal has a little boy. His name is Robert too. Anyway, her mom's been raising him while she's attending Tuck. She brings him by when we have free time and I've had a lot of fun playing with him. If we start during summer break, we could have our own by graduation."

The mention of Opal's name one more time was the last straw. Rogue's temper flared up as she grabbed her robe and climbed out of bed.

"Ah don't care if Opal's runnin' an orphanage in Africa or is gonna solve the national deficit or has the key to global capitalism. Ah'm not havin' a baby just 'cause y'all have had fun playin' family!" Rogue shouted as she stormed off toward the shower.

Bobby jumped up, following right behind her before she could slam the door in his face. "I didn't mean it that way, baby!"

He swore under his breath at his poor choice of pet name for her. The fire flashing in her eyes only served to scare him into backing off. She slammed the door in his face anyway.

"Come on, Rogue!" He always reverted to her mutant identity when he knew he was in the dog house. "I just think I'm ready to be a dad and I want it to be with you."

Bobby pleaded through the door, but the sound of the shower starting was his only answer. Giving her a minute to calm down, he quietly turned the knob. She hadn't locked it. Sneaking in, he saw her rinsing the lather out of her hair. With his best thieving stealth (which wasn't that good), he climbed into the shower with her. When he set his hands on her hips, her eyes shot open.

Before Rogue could restart the argument, he calmly stepped up to her and placed his lips on hers. At first, she refused to react to his touch. But as he soothed her like he would a startled horse, her anger slowly melted away.

"Ah'm not ready ta have a kid yet, Bobby." There was still a fair amount of edginess to her voice. "And even if Ah was, Ah'd be going through it all alone if we followed yer plan."

"Okay. I see your point. I'm just ready to get on with our lives. I want to start planning the transition now so we don't have to leave everyone here two people short when it comes time for graduation." Bobby answered.

Rogue's eyes narrowed as her anger started to rise again. "What d'ya mean, 'two people short'? Ah already told ya before we got married that Ah'm not leavin' here."

"You can't seriously think after graduating from Dartmouth that I'm going to waste a Tuck MBA on doing the Institute's taxes every year, do you?" Bobby incredulously asked. "I'm already being approached by some of the biggest corporations in New York, Munich, and Singapore. Even some second year students don't get that much during recruiting week. I'd be making a six figure salary right away, with bonus options into the millions. We could have an entirely different life, a safe life. And just donate what we don't need to furthering the Professor's dream."

Rogue listened to his speech, her mouth hanging open in shock. "_Who are_ _you_?"

"I'm the same person I've always been, Rogue. Just more educated." Bobby tried to persuade her.

"No. Yer not." She said as she attempted to break out of his embrace, but he held her in place.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Tryin' ta get away from ya." Even though she knew how to break the hold, she really didn't want to hurt her husband.

"Marie, I don't see what's so wrong with what I've said." Bobby complained. "Would you please just listen to reason?"

"There're a million things wrong! Ah don't even recognize ya." Rogue struggled to just slip away. "Would ya please let go of me?"

"No. Not until you agree." He grabbed her wrists in opposing hands so he could twist them into a straightjacket hold at her sides.

Hatred burned in her gaze as she gritted out through clenched teeth: "Ah am not willingly gonna leave behind the only _real_ home Ah've ever known."

At an impasse, they stared at each other in spite. When neither moved, an unconscious switch was triggered in Rogue's brain. With no alternative means to get away, her mutation reactivated. At first, it was just a trickle. But when she saw the spidery black veins creep up on Bobby's skin, the floodgates opened.

Rogue gasped. She could see everything he'd been thinking about since leaving her at Christmas, including the same feelings he had toward Opal that she had toward Gambit: lust, guilt, unfaithfulness, regret.

Bobby choked for air, his knees growing weak with the force of her mutation. With all her strength, she tugged her right arm out of his grasp, inadvertently elbowing him in the nose. Blood gushed as his eyes immediately bruised with the impact of the break. But at least their skin was no longer touching.

"Bobby, Ah'm so sorry!" Rogue hysterically cried as she jumped out of the shower to get a hand towel.

Pressing it up against his face, she tried to staunch the flow of blood. Bobby grabbed the pristine white cloth from her hands and waved her away. He grabbed a towel and haphazardly wrapped it around his waist before storming out of the suite without another word. Rogue just slid down the nearest wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. The tears fell, mingling with the rivulets of water dripping from her soaking hair.

**(X) April Fools' Day (X)**

"And you don't notice anything that feels different, darlin'?" Logan asked.

For the second time in her life, Rogue was covered from head to toe because of her mutation. This time, she was suited up in an X-Man uniform. Since she'd let her training slip, Logan had spent the last two weeks making sure she was back on track with the rest of the team.

"Nope. As soon as Ah touch someone, the pull starts all over again." Rogue confirmed.

She and Bobby had made up as soon as he was done in the Med Lab. It had just been a simple fracture, but Hank had to reset it and pack it with gauze. With an icepack over his face, he'd come back to their room to find her a sobbing mess huddled in the corner of the bathroom.

It had taken two hours to convince her that he was fine and still loved her and was sorry for picking the fight. He'd figured it was just too much stress from school and would try to put it behind him when he came home during breaks. Since he had to sleep sitting up for the following two weeks, the injury had put a hold on their sex life until he returned for summer break.

"What about when it first came back? Was it full strength or just a slow trickle?" He pressed.

Rogue had already been through this same set of questions with Hank and Emma. But they had been looking at it from physiological and psychological standpoints. Logan was trying to tactically pick it apart.

Stopping to really think about it, she closed her eyes as she answered: "It was slow. Ah didn't even really notice it 'til Ah saw his veins pop up. Then it came on all at once."

"Okay, that's good." He praised her, trying to build up some self-confidence so she could gain control. "It's a starting point we can work with."

As if on cue, the door connecting the men's locker room with the Danger Room opened up and Gambit strode out. He was decked out in his own X-uniform.

"What's goin' on?" Rogue asked, wary of Gambit's appearance.

"You know everyone's partnered up after what happened to Kitty and Illyana." Logan answered.

Piotr's sister had just arrived from Russia and Kitty had taken her out shopping as a welcome to the mansion. They'd been captured by a mutant hate group, but Kitty's training had allowed them to get away shortly after they'd encountered them. Ever since then, Storm had insisted that no one could leave the mansion without their counterpart. Except for Logan. He was allowed to come and go as he pleased.

Teammates with long range mutations were paired up with those who had short range capabilities; likewise, defensive with offensive.

Rogue wasn't sure she was entirely happy with the arrangement. "So Gambit's gonna be my partner?"

"Why don't y' sound a little more excited there, _chérie_." He answered for Logan as he sauntered over to them.

"No, it's not that." Actually it was, and so much more. "Ah just figured ya would've already been partnered up. Like maybe with Lorna."

His girlfriend's name left a bitter taste in her mouth. Rogue liked her, really she did. She just didn't like the idea of her dating Gambit. In fact, she didn't like the idea of anyone dating Gambit.

"Lorna's powers are long range too. When Bobby gets back next year, we'll switch things up if we still need to go out in pairs by then." Logan tried to appease her. "Besides, Gambit went through something similar with his mutation. Maybe he can help you get control."

"Yeah." Rogue's face was skeptical. No one knew her magic secret to control yet. Why would working with Gambit be any different?

Logan reached out to gently squeeze her shoulder, never afraid to touch her. "Cheer up, darlin'. We'll figure it out."

He dropped his hand and walked away, leaving Rogue alone with Gambit.

"_D'accord_, I'm gon' assess yo' skills against an attacker and then we'll run a co-op sim." Gambit said, rubbing his hands together.

When a single-person simulation didn't start, she asked, "Okay, who am Ah fightin'?"

"Me." He answered, lunging toward her without warning.

He got in a blow before she threw up her defenses to block the next three. "_Leçon numéro un_: never let yo' guard down around a potential enemy."

"Logan's my defense trainer, not _you_." Rogue answered, parrying his next attempt.

With a swift punch of her own, she only pushed him back a step before he grabbed her wrist and twisted. The movement pulled her back flush against his chest as he spoke softly in her ear: "_Leçon numéro deux_: figthin's not just 'bout defense."

He lined his body up with hers, purposely leaving several openings where she could press her skin against his to break out of the hold. Instead, she chose the least harmful opportunity. She wanted to get away but not actually hurt him or herself by absorbing him.

As Rogue skipped away, he ran at her full speed. He was going to bowl her over or force her to stop his attack. Instinctively choosing the latter, she tried a high jump kick only to have him catch her foot at the last second. With a flick of his wrist, he laid her out flat on the floor but not before she hooked her other foot into his armpit and took him down with her.

"_Leçon numéro trois_: if y' can't use lethal force durin' practice, y' ain't gon' be able t' when yo' out in de field." Gambit panted above her.

He'd landed on top, his legs straddling one of hers. His thigh pressed against her core as his fresh breath washed over her face. Their eyes locked, his daring hers to look away. If she raised her hips just a little, the friction from their close proximity would alleviate the sudden ache that settled in her middle. Rogue fought the inappropriate urge.

With her hands pinned in each of his above her head, he was putting all of his weight on his upper arms. The pressure against her wrists started to hurt as he leaned infinitesimally closer. Sure he somehow felt the same desire she did, Rogue thought he was moving in to act on it.

As the distance between them closed, he whispered against her lips: "_Leçon numéro quatre:_ use every possible advantage wit' yo' mutation."

Their frozen stare never broke as his weight shifted over her body. His chest firmly pressed against her breasts. If she shifted her leg under his just a little, the movement would settle his hips neatly between her thighs. Liquid heat pooled low in her belly at the thought, but it was his quick shallow thrust that sent her over the edge.

Quick as lightning she pressed her lips full against his, temporarily forgetting her mutation. The pull was slow at first as she luxuriated in the feel of his mouth moving against hers. It wasn't until she felt a wave of lust come over her and saw the memories of his mutation flood her mind that she broke away.

"Yer empathic?" Rogue cried, misunderstanding his abilities as she pushed him off of her.

Gambit landed on his hands and knees. He shook his head a few times, trying to clear the effects of her mutation. It took a few seconds before he was clear enough to answer, "_Non_, I can only make a subtle suggestion. Like a Jedi mind-trick."

Not amused, she countered: "Have ya been manipulatin' me this whole time?"

"It don't work on stronger minds." He said as he rocked back on his haunches.

"It don't matter!" She shouted, more upset with herself for acting on her lust. "Ya used it against me."

Feeling back to normal, he stood up to tower over her. "_Non_, I forced y' t' use yo' mutation as an offense instead of a defense."

Beyond listening to reason at this point, Rogue just tossed a "whatever" over her shoulder as she stormed off toward the women's locker room. It wasn't the mutual feelings of lust that got to her, but rather the fantasies she'd pulled from his mind. Every single one of them starred her.

**(X) May (X)**

"Y' look _belle _t'day_, chérie_." Gambit said as he raised a glass of lemonade to his lips.

He and Rogue were standing on the porch of the lake house, watching Lorna's team of kids race against Warren's in a swimming contest. The summer camp idea had just started the day before and so far the students were having a blast.

"Thanks, Remy." She coyly smiled at him, taking a sip from her own glass. "Yer not lookin' so bad yerself."

It was the truth. He'd been in a tank top and board shorts until it was his team's turn. When his group of kids managed to pull him into the lake with them, he'd chucked the soaked shirt and left it to dry on the dock. All that tanned, muscled skin was exposed for all to enjoy. And enjoy it Rogue had.

Making sure no one was paying attention to them, Gambit put down his drink and stepped up behind her. His hands fell to her hips as his lips brushed the column of her neck. They'd made amazing progress in the six weeks since they'd started working together on her mutation. Rogue didn't have full control, but she had enough to feel comfortable running around in cutoff jean shorts and a scuba sport bikini top.

She tilted her head to the side to give him better access as his tongue brushed against her bare skin. His hands began to wander as his thumbs inched toward the bottom of her breasts. Rogue moaned when his arousal thrust against the curves of her backside. Her hands slipped between them, dipping below the waistband of his shorts to tease the tip of his excitement.

"Let's go inside." Gambit suggested as he pulled away from her.

The lake house was empty. No one ever came down here, but it was always kept in perfect order in case it was ever needed. It made for the perfect escape. Once the door was closed, Gambit reached for her again but she scampered away. As he gave chase, she laughed and ran up the stairs toward one of the guest bedrooms.

Crossing the threshold of the first room, Rogue felt his arms wrap around her waist. He picked her up with ease and carried her over to the bed before tossing her down on the soft mattress. She giggled as he jumped down on top of her, making the mattress bounce with his added weight. Settling between her thighs, Gambit resumed the tortuous exploration of her exposed neck.

His hands moved in opposite directions, one landing firmly on her breast while the other traveled to unbutton her jeans. The bulge in his shorts pressed against the juncture of her thighs as she rocked up to create friction. His long fingers slipped over her swollen clit, dipping into her core to tease her with a little pumping.

Unable to wait any longer, she sat up just enough to pull off her top. Lying back down, she raised her hips to indicate she wanted him to take off her shorts. He complied, but not before latching his mouth onto one of her hardened nipples. The suction and little nips from his teeth grazing the sensitive bud almost sent her over the edge. Wanting to orgasm with him inside her, Rogue tugged on his board shorts to get them off.

Gambit took the cue and shimmied out of them, his arousal bouncing free. Resettling himself between her legs, he pressed the tip against her slickened center before slowly pushing his way in. Once fully sheathed, he pulled out just enough to set a steady rhythm. His mouth crashed on hers as she moaned in pleasure. Their pace sped up in the impassioned frenzy, his tongue mingling with hers.

When she thought she couldn't take it any longer, he reached between them to press her bundle of nerves and send her over the edge. Rogue climaxed around his pulsing member. It was the hardest she'd ever come in her life. Finished with his own orgasm, Gambit collapsed on top of her. As they panted from the exertion, she ran her fingers through his still damp hair.

"Mmm, that feels good, baby." Bobby's voice suddenly filled the room.

Panicked, Rogue tried to sit up, but Gambit was too heavy. She shoved at his shoulders to get him to move. His long, dark brown locks had been replaced with short, ashy brown hair. When he finally did get off her, any trace of Gambit was long gone. Only Bobby sat in his place.

Rogue shot up out of bed, disoriented. It was night outside, not day. And she was in her bedroom in the main building, not out at the lake house. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to make sense of the conflicting thoughts circling in her mind.

Realizing she'd only dreamed about having sex with Gambit, her pulse slowed. Even still, she felt like Bobby would be able to tell what she'd dreamed the next time he saw her. For the first time since meeting the Cajun, she felt no guilt over her attraction to him. She didn't care about her marriage or how Bobby would feel if he knew her desires. Instead, all she thought about was how badly she really did want to sleep with him, even if it was just once.

**(X) June (X)**

"Ah want a divorce!" Rogue screamed as she slammed her bedroom door shut.

"What the hell, Rogue? _You're _the one who absolutely refuses to listen to anything but your own little ideas, but _I'm _the bad one for even suggesting we temporarily move to Chicago for two months? For fuck's sake, all I'm trying to do is get a little work experience. Is it really so unreasonable that I would want my _wife _to be there with me? Instead you slap me with this divorce crap again!" Bobby shouted back.

Rogue had purposely been picking fights with him so they would start screaming matches like the one they were having now. If she pushed him far enough, he'd give her the divorce she wanted and then she'd be free to pursue Gambit. That way she wouldn't look like the horrible bitch she was for wanting another man more than she wanted her husband.

"Ah already told ya, Ah ain't leavin' here. Even for two months." She smarted off, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are completely and totally unreasonable! You want a divorce, fine. I'll get an attorney to draw up the paperwork right now." He whipped out his smart phone, scrolling through the screens to the app he wanted. "Opal went home to Hong Kong to work at her grandfather's financial firm. She offered me a position, but I turned it down so I could spend the summer with you. I'm sure the spot is still open."

"Of course, let's bring Opal back inta this. Ah mean, we've been a threesome ever since _you _went back ta school anyway!" Rogue countered, fed up with hearing the other woman's name yet again.

"Oh please! You just can't stand it that I admire someone else. You know, jealousy really doesn't suit you, Rouge." Bobby sniped back.

"Jealousy? Ya think Ah'm jealous of that little twat-" Rogue started, but a tentative knock sounded at the door.

Bobby stormed over and ripped the door open. A startled Kitty stood on the other side. She'd heard a lot of the angry exchange as she walked down the hall to Rogue's room.

"Um, Rogue, I know now may not be a good time, but Storm really wants to get the staff meeting going." She quietly said, trying to walk on egg shells around the quarreling couple.

"We'll finish this later." Rogue said as she grabbed her notebook and headed out the door.

"Damn right we'll finish this later!" Bobby shouted after her.

She and Kitty walked down the hall in silence, Rogue trying to calm down before the meeting while the younger girl fought for something to say. In the end, she wisely chose to say nothing at all even though the walk to Storm's office was more than a little awkward.

As the two women took their seats, Storm began the meeting. "Before we get started, Remy and Lorna have an announcement to make."

Rogue looked over to where Gambit was seated, noticing for the first time that Lorna was cuddled up next to him with her hand in his. Their closeness unnerved her.

"Ah asked Lorna t' marry me." Gambit told the group.

"And I said yes!" Lorna finished, flashing her shiny diamond ring.

Rogue felt like she'd been slapped in the face. She struggled to keep her expression neutral. All machinations she had of ensnaring Gambit for her own went up in smoke with Lorna's ecstatic answer. And as much as she wanted to hate the other woman, Rogue felt nothing but genuine regard for her. If they interacted more, she could even see them being best friends. It didn't matter now if she and Bobby got a divorce. It was obvious Gambit as happy with Lorna, happy enough that they were getting married.

Congratulations filled the room as their friends wished them well. Kitty squealed in delight at the exciting news as she leaned over to look at the one-carat solitaire. Whether they felt it or not, everyone seemed happy for the couple.

Rogue couldn't wait for the meeting to be over so that she could go back to her room and cry.

**(X) Summer Solstice (X)**

Lorna, Gambit, Rogue, and Warren had gone out to the local bar earlier in the night. After the first couple of rounds, Warren claimed he had to get up early in the morning even though they all had the same schedule. In reality, Lorna was a little too clingy over Gambit. Her showy displays of affection were obviously sickening to someone who wasn't even attracted to either party like Rogue was. Instead of bowing out gracefully when he did, Rogue decided to stay. She felt like getting drunk and she had a good game of pool going with Gambit.

"Well, I think I'm done for the night." Lorna announced when Rogue came back for a swig of beer.

"Aww. But the night's still young!" Rogue countered, really wanting Gambit to stay longer. If Lorna was ready to leave, he usually went with her.

"I know, sweetie." Lorna patted her covered arm. Control still eluded Rogue. "But I'm not nice in the morning if I haven't had at least five hours sleep."

Gambit came up behind her after taking his shot. Rogue watched as Lorna wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Y' okay t' make it back by yo'self t'night? I'm not quite ready t' leave yet." He said.

A pretty pout marred her features as she hung on him. "I guess. As long as you don't wake me up when you come to bed."

"Wouldn't dream of it, _petite_." He gave her his most winsome smile.

Seeing that another round of PDA was about to start, Rogue wandered off to the bar. After ordering a fresh beer, she found a secluded booth to wallow away in her pity party. For the first time in her life, she regretted marrying Bobby. If they hadn't gotten married so young, she still would have been single when she met Gambit.

Speaking of the devil, he startled her when he slid into the booth next to her. No space separated them as he laid his hand over the back of their seat, his thigh pressing up against hers.

"Why de long face, _chérie_? Thought we had a good game gon' on." Gambit asked as he took a sip from an icy cold bottle.

"Nothin'. Just not in the mood ta play anymore." Rogue answered, unwilling to look up from her mug.

"Oh." He pulled away a little, though his arm still relaxed behind her and his leg was still touching hers. "Are y' ready t' head back then?"

Rogue didn't miss the uncertainty in his voice. From the bits of him she had in his head, it wasn't often that he misread people. She wasn't sure how he'd expected her to react, but she knew her sudden moroseness threw him for a loop.

"No. Not really." Rogue said as she twirled her mug on the table top. Finally looking up at him, her eyes locked with his as she added: "Ah just wanna drink until Ah don't feel anymore."

His gaze darted across her face before he brought the bottle up to his lips. Taking a sip, his eyes never left hers. After swallowing the smooth liquid, he dropped his arm down around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Her head naturally came to rest under his chin.

"Sometimes, _chère_, feelin's de only thing we get." Gambit said on a sigh.

Rogue could have sworn she heard his heart skip a beat. What the hell did that mean? If given the chance, she would gladly give up any feelings she held for Gambit if it meant she didn't have to be miserable every time Lorna ran her hands all over him. Why ever would she choose to live through that pain just to feel the little bit of elation when Gambit's arms were wrapped around her instead?

Deep down, she knew the answer. No matter how bitter the anguish, she'd live it a thousand times over just to be with him for a few seconds. Rogue wanted to be with Gambit that much. A sinking in the pit of her stomach made her finally realize: she loved him.

"Yeah." She answered, taking a sip of her own. "It sucks."

Gambit chuckled at her observation. The tension between them relaxed a bit after that. They enjoyed a couple more beers together, indulging in meaningless small talk about childhood memories and experiences with their mutations. Finally at 1:45, the bartender came through with last calls. Finishing up their beers, they just sat in each other's company for the last few minutes before they would be kicked out. Once they got back to the mansion, any closeness they experienced here would dissipate.

"Ah had fun tonight." Rogue begrudgingly admitted. It was the cue their night together was ending.

"Me too, _chérie_. Me too." Gambit agreed, looking down at her.

His eyes landed on her lips. A little tipsy, Rogue wished he would kiss her. Of course, her mutation would knock him flat if it was anything more than a peck. But she still wanted to feel his lips on hers again. Leaning in, Gambit closed the distance between them. The hand that had been resting on her shoulder all night suddenly tangled in her hair and she was sure he had somehow picked up on her desire. As his partially gloved fingers nudged up her chin, the bartender walked past their booth.

"Break it up, lovebirds. Bar's closed. Take it somewhere else." The gruff man said without pausing a beat.

Gambit cleared his throat, pulling away from her as he stood up. "Guess that means it's time t' go."

"Yeah." Rogue said, more than a little dejected.

"C'mon." He held his hand out to help her up. Once she was standing, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. "My bike's out front. I even have an extra helmet for y'."

The thought of riding behind him on the bike didn't cheer her up any. "Alright."

They stepped out into the balmy night. As promised, his bright yellow Ducati was waiting for them at the curb. Pulling out the extra helmet, he handed it to her as he slipped his on and straddled the bike. Rogue slid in behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she tried to get comfortable. She wished she didn't have to wear the helmet. That way she could press her cheek against his back. Instead, she'd have to settle for the short ride back to the mansion. Rogue relished the last few minutes she had Gambit all to herself.

**(X) July (X)**

"Pull back!" Logan shouted into their communicators. "Get to the Blackbird!"

Rogue threw one last punch in an attempt to delay their pursuers. Nearby, Gambit collapsed part of the cave to block more from coming after them.

They'd received information that a mutant hate group was stockpiling weapons in a cave system in upstate New York with the intention of systematically eliminating mutant children. Logan, Storm, Rogue and Gambit had been dispatched to eliminate the threat.

The problem was that when they got there, it had all been a ruse by a deranged mutant calling herself Crave. No one recognized her or knew what she was capable of, but she'd been fully guarded with enough men to take out the handful of X-Men that had arrived. While she'd hoped the whole team would show up, she was happy with the ones that did so she could add them to her collection.

"C'mon, _chère_. This is de only way out now." Gambit grabbed her hand as he ran toward the remaining exit.

At break neck speed, they made it through the chamber and down a side tunnel that would lead them out. Careening around another corner, they ran smack into another group of Crave's soldiers. Seven automatic assault rifles were aimed at their chests.

"Easy there, _hommes_." Gambit said, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace. "No reason we can't all be _amis_, _non?"_

Rogue cautiously looked between the men and Gambit, trying to figure out his game. From the corner of her eye, she could see a card poking out from his sleeve. The two of hearts was already glowing a vibrant vermillion. Before he could even flick his wrist, Rogue heard an ear shattering shot as a swift, intense burn knocked the wind out of her.

"Rogue!" Gambit shouted as she collapsed. A second bang ensued followed by a volley of shots.

"REMY!" Rogue screamed, reaching out for him as he fell to his knees.

She watched in horror as his eyes rolled back and he swayed forward, gravity pulling him face down onto the cold stone cave floor. As the men moved forward, Rogue realized she was their only hope of escape. Fighting off the wave of lightheadedness that surged through her brain, she grabbed the source of the pain in her chest: a four inch tranquilizer dart. Just a few inches lower and it would have pierced her heart.

With a deep breath, she pulled the offending object out and tried to scramble to her knees but the men were already surrounding her. She was able to land one firm kick to a knee before she felt two others grab her arms and other leg. The one recovered, trapping her free leg against his side. It was eerie how none of them had spoken. Only simple gestures served as communications.

She saw the other four men pick up Gambit with ease even though his dead weight had to be heavy. The man holding her arms let go to pull something off his belt. With just a little twist, Rogue was able to break one arm away and flail out toward anything she could hit. It was her last opportunity to free them. But instead of connecting with any solid mass, she felt a needle like prick in her neck followed by her arms bound up again. This time, the lightheadedness gave way to complete and total darkness.

**(X) Day 1 (X)**

"Uhh…" Rogue groaned as she sat up.

Her head was throbbing and a sour taste filled her mouth. She slowly stretched, taking assessment of all the aches and pains that hit her senses. She felt like she'd slept on the mansion's hardwood floors in the middle of winter. Cracking an eye, the dark gray cave walls that made up her last memory came into view. Little light penetrated the enclosed space.

"Glad yo' finally awake, _chère_." The sound of Gambit's voice had her quickly turning toward him. The movement was a little too quick, a little too jerky, and it made the pounding in her head worse.

"Ya scared the crap outta me, Remy!" Rogue admonished when she saw him sitting against the cave wall, his knees drawn up to his chest.

When he didn't move, she took a better look at her surroundings. It was the same cave system they'd been in earlier. A single, dull yellow bulb built into the rock face provided the only light. And while the space was large enough to stand up and walk around several paces, it seemed as if they were walled in on all sides.

"Okay, mister escape artist." Rogue said, referring to his ability to get out of almost any confinement. "How do we get out?"

"We don't." Gambit answered, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"What d'ya mean, 'we don't'?" Rogue indignantly cried, slowly rising to her knees and placing her fists on her hips.

He leaned his head back against the cave wall, closing his eyes as he spoke. "I mean, we were both knocked out when they dumped us in here, so we don't know how we got here. And I've already been 'round every inch of de room. I don't know how they got us in, but there's no way that I can see t' get us out."

"So what? We're just gonna wait 'til someone rescues us?" Rogue asked.

Gambit shrugged, his eyes opening a slit as he watched her. "Or they bring us food. Unless they gon' starve us."

Not satisfied with his answer, she huffed as she climbed to her feet. "Well if ya ain't interested in findin' a way out, Ah'll just find it all by my lonesome."

"More power t' y', _chérie_." Gambit closed his eyes again and relaxed back.

"How long we been in here anyway?" Rogue asked, pushing and prodding at various outcroppings in the rock. Though she didn't see it, she heard the rustle of his uniform as he shrugged again.

"Don't know how long I was out. No windows or cracks t' see day or night. Based on de sour taste in my mouth, I'd say they used zopiclone." He said, offering no further explanation as to why he knew what zopiclone doping felt like.

She paused in her assessment to look over at him. "Ya have that too?"

Gambit just nodded in response.

Returning to the task at hand, Rogue concentrated on finding a way out. She didn't know how long she'd looked at each odd fleck or point. Or how many times she'd been around the room. But after what seemed like hours, she finally gave up and flopped down next to him.

"Ah can't believe there's nothin'." Rogue sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly remembering their abilities, she sat up. "Hey, what 'bout yer mutation?"

Instead of explaining, he picked up a bunch of pebbles and held them on his ungloved palm. In the dim light, she expected to see a bright flare of pinky red. But to her dismay, the rocks remained cold and gray.

"I got nothin', _chère_." He answered, flinging the offending stones toward the opposite wall. Frustration rolled off him in waves.

Rogue collapsed back against the wall. At least it wasn't too chilly or damp if they were going to have to stay there for a while. She played over everything in her head, trying to figure out if there was something she missed. Instead of finding a solution to their entrapment, a devilish little thought crept into her mind.

Lifting her hand, she appraised the leather glove of her uniform before tugging on each finger one by one. When the confining fabric was loose enough, she pulled on all the fingers to wiggle her hand free. With her bare skin exposed, she thought about all the sensations the Professor had tried to describe to her. Things that would indicate whether her mutation was on or off.

She felt no different than when she had taken the Cure. Or when it had suddenly worn off. Maybe there wasn't some miraculous switch that everyone kept talking about. Or maybe it wasn't something she could feel like her teammates did regarding their mutations.

"What y' doin' there, Rogue?" Gambit broke her out of her inner thoughts.

His voice was calm, unafraid, but laced with uncertainty. He'd never been concerned with her mutation. So why the sudden doubt?

Taking a page from his book, she scooted around to face him and ever so slowly reached her bare hand out to touch his face. Warm, unshaven skin played under her clammy, smooth fingers. When nothing happened, she pressed her whole palm against his cheek.

To feel unobstructed skin was like a pure shot of adrenaline. Rogue didn't realize how much she'd missed the sensation after losing it for a second time. All she wanted to do was feel more. Soak up what she could while she could.

With a ferociousness, she dug her hand into his hair. Climbing onto his lap, Rogue didn't even realize what she'd done until his hands settled on her hips. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she looked down into his face, their lips inches apart.

"_Chère-" _Gambit tried to put some space between them, but a scraping noise made him toss her aside as he dove toward a now visible opening.

Before he could even get close, the opening shimmered over to evenly blend with the rest of the rock face. A tray with food and water bottles sat in front of it. Frustrated, he picked up a water bottle and threw it against the wall. Nothing happened.

"_Putain!"_ He loudly cursed.

Rogue just huddled in the corner, wallowing in the feelings of rejection.

**(X) Day 3 (X)**

It had been three days since they'd woken up in the cave. Gambit kept track of the time based on when meals were delivered. Though fulfilling, the food had always been a piece of meat, either rice or pasta, and a vegetable. Nothing that would indicate if it was morning or night.

Their other needs were taken care of too, almost without them needing to speak them aloud. A rudimentary toilet would be available behind a short outcropping. A showerhead and drain would appear when it was time to bathe. Even a small but soft pallet and blanket had been pushed through one of the various openings after the first day.

It was big enough for both of them, but Gambit insisted Rogue take it while he opted for a space on the floor. No matter what she did, she couldn't convince him to share with her. It made his initial rejection sting even more each time he refused.

Rogue spent most of the day lying on the pallet while Gambit paced back and forth. She'd tried to get him to settle down and talk to her, but he kept saying he needed to stay alert for when an opening appeared again. They were sporadic, different sizes and shapes, and appeared in a different location each time. The one chance he'd been close enough to reach through, he'd said there was a block on the other side. Their captors were smart. Everything was passed into a holding chamber before being passed in to them.

Hearing his booted feet scrape across the floor in his latest round of caged animal pacing, Rogue curled in on herself. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let the prickling sensation turn into anything that could fall. This very well may be her only chance to touch again. And who better to be trapped with than the person she loved. Not that he cared to take advantage of the situation. Her nose felt like it was going to start running, so she sniffled. Wanting nothing more than a hot shower, she wished it would spontaneously appear like it had three times before.

Gambit's steps faltered and she cursed herself for not hiding the sound from him. The telltale scraping filled the absence of his pacing and as he rushed over, the showerhead appeared out of nowhere. The opening was already sealed tightly around the pipe.

Rogue slowly rose up and walked over, slipping out of her boots just outside the splash range. There was no curtain or cover to provide any privacy. Instead, whoever wasn't showering usually turned his or her back to that corner. Unzipping her uniform, she got the distinct impression that Gambit was watching her this time. The hot water rained down from the ceiling. As she stepped into the steamy spray, she threw a glance over her shoulder just in time to catch his eyes raking over her body. A pink flush not caused by the rushing water rose over her cheeks while a molten surge settled in her core.

She stayed under the shower until the water started to turn tepid. Again, the mysterious source that supplied their every need shut off the flow. A towel had been provided behind her, but the cooler air of the cave pebbled across her skin before she could cover up. Wrapping the fluffy cotton around her, she turned to find Gambit leaning against the wall. His gaze was glued to hers as she wandered over to sit on the pallet. With her back to him, she worked on drying herself off enough to climb back under the blanket and mope some more.

**(X) Day ? (X)**

They'd lost track of the days. When their captors had figured out what Gambit had been doing, they'd put more zopiclone in their food. They both woke up disoriented enough that they weren't sure how many days had passed. And considering that they both were ravenous when they first woke up, Gambit figured it had to have been at least a full 24 hours if not a little longer.

After that, Rogue had stayed close to Gambit's side and he willingly accepted her. Whatever distance had grown between them the first day disappeared with the knowledge that anything could happen at any moment, including their captors separating them.

Even though their powers were turned off by some manipulation, the soldiers had left an intact deck of playing cards in Gambit's trench. They'd played versions of hearts, pinochle, poker, solitaire, and blackjack until Rogue was sick of cards.

Now she just relaxed back against the cave and tried to bring some peace to her mind. Gambit was reclined next to her, much as they had been that first day when she'd figured out her mutation was gone.

"If I'd come t' de Institute sooner, would y' have married Bobby?" Gambit asked out of the blue.

The question threw Rogue off guard. She didn't even give it any thought before automatically answering, "What?"

"Would y' have married Bobby if I was around sooner?" He repeated.

Her head popped up from against the wall and she looked him over, but his head was leaned back and his eyes were closed. Thinking over both the question and the reason he might have asked, she took a long time to respond.

"Ah don't know. Ah can't answer that because Ah'm a different person now than Ah was then." Rogue said, watching as his shoulders seemed to slump a little.

Her heart broke to know she'd caused him some kind of pain or disappointment. She tried to step back into her younger self's shoes, come up with a better answer for him.

"If ya'd been there from the start, Ah think Ah woulda had a huge crush on ya. Ah was only sixteen. Ah lied ta Logan. Told him Ah was seventeen." A big grin spread across her face as she thought back on the fond memories.

"Kinky school girl fantasies. I like." Gambit smirked back at her.

"Please!" She playfully smacked him across the chest. "Ya wouldn't've acted on it."

"How do y' know?" His grin turned lascivious as a teasing twinkle glinted in his eyes. "I can see it now. '_Mlle. _Rogue, I'm afraid yo' skirt is too short for class. _S'il vous plaît, _come t' my office so I can more thoroughly inspect yo' school uniform."

Rogue just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Ah know ya and Ah know that's a line ya wouldn't cross. At least not until Ah turned eighteen anyway."

"True that." He agreed, clasping his hands together around his spread knees.

She rested her head on his shoulder as a comfortable silence fell between them while she thought about the next big event in her life.

"Ah guess Ah still woulda gotten the Cure if ya'd been there." She chuckled, bitterness in her voice from the mutation she was dealt.

In all seriousness, Gambit said, "_Non_, y' wouldn't have."

"Sure Ah woulda. Prob'ly woulda been the first in line actually if it meant touchin' ya." She countered, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"_Non_, y' wouldn't have." Gambit adamantly disagreed. "I would've convinced y' against it."

"Oh?" Rogue questioned. "An' what makes ya think Ah woulda listened?"

"Because _I_," He smugly pointed at himself, "would've already figured out a way 'round yo' mutation. Wouldn't need de Cure."

Intrigued, Rogue leaned forward to face him. "Really? And pray tell, how would ya have done that?"

"There's a million ways, _chère_. Simple things like just doin' it wit' our clothes on. Then there's kitchy stuff like body stockings, latex body paint, modesty marriage sheets. But de more complicated things," He brushed his hand over hers, lightly up her arm, across her back. "Like tantric sex, that's where I'd have shown y' that yo' mutation didn't matter."

The tension between them grew. His eyes burned into hers as he continued to trace patterns along her back. Rogue swallowed hard, trying to resist the urge to jump in his lap again. But his touch burned through her body, even through the thick leather of her uniform.

Breaking his intense gaze, she tried to focus on what brought about the conversation in the first place. "Why'd ya ask anyway? It's not like ya were there."

Gambit let out a deep sigh, his hand dropping away from her body. "I could've been."

"Huh?" Rogue asked, turning back to him but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I met de Professor a long time ago. He offered me a spot at de Institute, but I turned it down. I didn't want t' be tied down in any one place." He chuckled, though the sound held no humor. "Could've been wit' y' all along, _chérie_."

Saddened by his admission, Rogue crawled next to him and tucked herself under his arm. No space existed between them as she pressed her body against his. She hoped her presence would help ease his regret.

"There's no sense dwellin' on what might've been. All we can do is live for now." Rogue said, trying to take her own advice to heart.

"_Ouais_, yo' right, _chérie_. But it still don't make de 'what ifs' any easier t' ignore." Gambit sighed and pulled her closer.

**(X) Bastille Day (X)**

Rogue groaned, realizing that the Gambit on top of her, kissing her neck, was no more than a dream. She'd hit that state of semi-consciousness when the reality of an illusion came crashing down into knowledge that wakefulness couldn't be delayed any longer. Sighing, she regretfully let go of the pleasant setting to blink into awareness of the cave surrounding them.

Their last meal arrived shortly after Gambit's confession. They ate in a contemplative silence before retiring to the pallet. He even joined her, lying on his back while she curled into his side. Now that she was awake, she could feel they'd shifted in their sleep. She was on her other side but could feel the warmth of his body behind her.

Carefully rolling over so as not to wake him, Rogue sat up on her elbow to look down at him. His face was relaxed in sleep, the crease between his brows completely gone. His lips were slightly parted as his chest rose and fell with each breath. The slope of his nose lined up straight between the curve of his cheeks. Even the scruffy beard from several days of growth looked sexy instead of shabby. There was nothing about this man that didn't seem perfect to her and she wanted him with every fiber of her being.

Reaching out, she curled a lock of his long hair around her finger. The strands were silky smooth against her skin, making her want to run her hands through the full length. Instead, she lightly cupped his scratchy jaw as her thumb swept back and forth across his smooth cheek. When she dipped a little low and barely grazed his lip, the urge to kiss him overtook her. She froze as he twitched a little from the ticklish sensation but otherwise stayed asleep.

Rogue leaned down, her mouth hovering over his as she debated whether to go this route. It may be her only chance to be with him. And they had no clue how long they'd been trapped here or how much longer it would be before they could escape or be rescued. Until the outside world intruded into their little cave, the only thing that existed was the two of them.

Set in her decision, she closed the space to lightly press her lips against his. Her eyes never left his face, waiting for the rejection he'd thrown at her their first day. Instead, his body stiffened as his eyes flew open. It only took him a second before he quickly reacted.

One hand dove into her hair, keeping her firmly in place against him. The other flew to her hip before dragging her leg up over his lap. His tongue confidently tangled with hers as he explored the rest of her mouth. A delighted groan rumbled through his chest.

Emboldened by his reaction, Rogue shifted her weight so that she was straddling his hips. The action caused her to sit up just long enough for one of his hands to snake between them and unzip her uniform. She'd been wearing a sweat-wicking black sports tank and micro shorts under the leather, but not much else. As she settled back down against his chest, Gambit helped her slip out of the arms of the constricting uniform.

She moaned a little in surprise when his hips rocked up to meet the juncture of her thighs, the evidence of his arousal pressing firmly through the leather. His kisses escalated, growing into a rapid devouring of her mouth as if he couldn't get enough. Both his hands landed firmly on her hips to keep steady pressure on his groin and guide her movements. Rogue rocked back with every one of his thrusts.

With a quick flip, he rolled her over onto her back so he could divest her of her uniform. While he was peeling away the leather from her legs, she bravely reached out to unzip his. As soon as she was free, he rushed to get out of his own. Like her, Gambit had opted for a black wifebeater and boxer briefs.

Settling back between her thighs, his mouth briefly landed on hers before working across her jaw to nibble on her ear. The feel of his breath as he panted against her skin had her resetting his earlier thrusting pace. When his tongue grazed the column of her neck, Rogue arched her back to give him better access. She tangled her hands in his hair, luxuriating in the silky smoothness running between her fingers.

Gambit only tasted her skin for a few moments before breaking away to pull down the neckline of her tank, exposing one perfectly round breast. His hand palmed the smooth flesh as his mouth latched onto a pebbled nipple. Rogue thrust her hips up in response to his grazing teeth and lathing tongue. Unable to take any more, she pushed on his chest to get him to sit up.

Before he could question what seemed like an objection, she ripped her top over her head and shimmied out of her shorts. Taking her cue, Gambit jerked his own clothes off. Instead of letting him settle between her legs again, she pushed him down until he was sitting cross legged.

She maybe wasn't experienced in tantric sex and they'd skipped a lot of the steps, but Rogue knew the basic position and wanted to look into Gambit's face as he slipped into her. Climbing onto his lap, she squeezed her legs around his middle. The position actually left her a little taller than he was and she had to look down into his face. Her hair framed them as his arms wrapped around her shoulder and rear. Catching onto her lead, he rocked against her as his lips crashed onto hers again. Her bare breasts pressed against his firm chest, their eyes locked on one another while they simply enjoyed the closeness.

After several minutes of his arousal teasing her slick folds, Gambit reached underneath her to guide his head into her tightness. He set the pace, inching up torturously slow until he was fully sheathed in her. They sat connected like that, their eyes only seeing each other as their tongues began to tangle again. Feeling him inside her gave Rogue a sense of fullness, completeness. With the same pace, he slowly pulled out of her before smoothly sliding back in.

Rogue wanted, needed to increase the pace. They were fulfilling one of her recurring fantasies and she wanted to feel the bliss of falling over the edge with him. But he firmly held her hips as he continued the slow thrusting. It was hard not to let her eyes and neck loll back, give over to the sensations alone. Keeping eye contact with him was important. She wanted to burn this into her memory and affirm with him that this was real.

Her nipples brushed against the hard planes of his chest with every thrust up and down, sending jolts of electricity across her nerve endings. Slowly, he increased their pace until he was barely gliding out at all. His pubic bone crashed against hers as he buried himself deep in her core. Little flutterings squeezed his shaft, but she fought them back. As their breaths grew into panting, their lips broke apart. His breath fanned across her face and a groan low in his chest alerted her to his coming release. Sliding down his shaft, Rogue finally let herself go over the edge. As her walls clenched around him, he followed after her.

Resuming the gentle thrusting, he continued the slower pace until he slipped out of her all together. Gambit showered her face in tiny pecks, kissing her brows, her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her chin. Rogue ran her fingers through his now sweat dampened hair as he ran his hands along her clammy skin. When at last they'd come completely down from their high, he lay back and pulled her onto his chest. Instead of straddling him, one of her legs slipped between his to tangle in his long, lean limbs.

They lay like that for a long while. Her fingers traced gentle patterns across his chest. Her hair splayed out over his shoulder. His hands ran up and down her back. His lips pressed little kisses against her temple. Eventually, Rogue slipped off his chest to lie at his side as sleep overtook them.

It didn't feel like her eyes had been closed for more than a few minutes before she got the sinking sensation that she needed to get dressed. The showerhead had appeared sometime during their lovemaking and the water cascaded right as she thought about rinsing off. Regretfully, she slipped out of Gambit's arms and climbed off the bed. After only a moment, he joined her under the warm spray. Their shower was filled with gentle touches and sweet kisses.

Finally feeling clean, Rogue reluctantly dressed as did Gambit. They returned to the pallet, sitting side by side as he held her close. A few moments later, they could hear dull thumps and explosions somewhere in the cave system. As they grew closer, the façade of the cave walls completely dissolved into a clear chamber. Immediately, Gambit felt his mutation return and charged one of the pillows.

"Get down, _chère_." Throwing it at the walls, he threw his body over Rogue's to protect her from any flying shrapnel.

A hole the size of five people destroyed their containment cell. Grabbing Rogue's hand, he hauled her to her feet before darting through the opening. They only made it down two halls before they ran face to face with Shadowcat.

"There you two are!" She exclaimed. "We've been looking all over for you. That psycho that had you captive changed your location when Wolverine escaped."

Rogue and Gambit exchanged a look, figuring out that their second drugging wasn't from him counting the days but from the move.

"Is Storm okay?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, she got away when the three of you didn't. Now come on! This Crave person is some kind of telepath that literally feeds off human emotions. We were only able to knock her out for a little while, so we gotta move!" Shadowcat urged them forward.

Within minutes, the three were breaking into a long, bright white tunnel that led outside to the waiting Blackbird. Fortunately, the day was overcast and didn't blind them too much.

Once they were inside the X-Jet and safely lifting off, reality settled down around Rogue. They were going back to their normal lives: Gambit to Lorna and her to Bobby. Her _married_ life to Bobby. And she'd cheated on him with Gambit. No matter what her feelings toward her husband had deteriorated into, no matter what her feelings toward her lover had evolved into, having sex with Gambit was the biggest mistake of her life.

**(X) August (X)**

"Rogue, would y' please talk t' me?" Gambit said as he jogged to keep up with her.

It had been nearly three weeks since they were rescued from Crave's psychic mind trap. After the fact, they found out she was able to manipulate their carnal emotions on a basic telepathic level. Lust in their case; rage in Wolverine's. Then she fed off their reactions. It didn't matter though. As soon as they boarded the Blackbird, a wall was erected between him and Rogue. She had done her best to avoid him ever since.

Reaching out for her elbow, he tugged her into the nearest classroom.

"Would ya let go a' me?" Rogue complained, trying to get out of his grasp.

"_Non_. Not 'til y' and I have a little chat." Gambit answered as he closed the door before leaning against it and crossing his arms.

She just rolled her eyes, mimicking his gesture against the far wall. "What's there ta talk 'bout?"

The fact that she wouldn't look him in the eyes shot worry and insecurity through his veins.

"How 'bout what happened back in that cave?" He prodded.

"What?" Rogue threw her hands up in the air before staring him down. "What happened back in that cave other than a giant mistake?"

"Is that how y' see it?" His voice was flat, but she could hear the disappointment he struggled to hide. "Somethin' that never should've happened?"

Again she looked away, refusing to meet his intense gaze. Rogue had to fight to stay apathetic. Of course it was a mistake. She'd cheated on her husband with a man she loved more than anyone else. Not only had she betrayed the one person that trusted her, she now had a taste of what she wanted most. How was she supposed to live the rest of her life in love with someone else all while remembering how desired he'd made her feel?

"Yeah." She whispered.

Crossing the room, Gambit stopped right in front of her. A good deal of space separated them, but she could touch him if she wanted. He stood, waiting for her to look at him. When she didn't, he grabbed her chin with his gloved hand.

"Yo' tellin' me that what we did, what we _shared_ means nothin'. That it was just some manipulation against yo' will." It wasn't a question.

Rogue jerked out of his hold, but met his eyes. "Yeah, that's exactly what Ah'm sayin'. It's the biggest mistake Ah've made in my entire life."

Gambit looked her over, knowing she was lying. He was just trying to figure out how. Schooling her features, Rogue remained stoic against his appraisal. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he nodded in affirmation.

"And our friendship? I s'pose that's ruined too." He countered.

Rogue couldn't look at him as she hammered the final nail in the coffin of their relationship. Staring behind him, she answered: "How can Ah ever be friends with the man Ah _used_ ta cheat on my husband and stay married ta him? Ah can't. And that's why Ah'm gonna tell Bobby 'bout what happened. As soon as he'll return my call."

He staggered back, as if her words had physically assaulted him. There was nothing left to it then. Nothing he could do would salvage any part of what they had.

"_Ça va._" Gambit answered.

Without a look back, he stormed out of the room and slammed the door after him. When she was sure no one was around, Rogue pulled out her cell phone again. It rang six times before voicemail finally picked up.

"_Hello. You've reached Robert Drake. I'm not available right now, but if you leave your name, number, and a brief message after the tone, I'll be sure to return your call. Thanks." BEEEEEEP_

"Bobby, it's me again. Ah really need ta talk ta ya. Please call me as soon as ya can." Rogue's finger hovered over the end button as she reluctantly hung up.

Sliding down the wall, she brought her knees up to her chest. With her arms wrapped around her legs, she buried her forehead against them as she let the tears finally fall.

**(X) Labor Day (X)**

"How 'bout an International Day? Ya know, celebrate all the different places everyone's from." Rogue asked her associate staff members as the group tried to come up with events for the fall semester.

"Yeah, we could have all different kinds of food, music, and games!" Xi'an readily agreed.

"We could do it by region too." Sam pitched in. "Like, Southern food is different than TexMex or Cajun. Hey, d'ya think Gambit would make some of that Mardi Gras jambalaya again?"

Xi'an Coy Manh and Sam Guthrie had graduated in June and decided to stay at the Institute, adding their powers to the X-Men's rank as Karma and Cannonball. Xi'an was taking remote classes from the University of Chicago while Sam concentrated more on working with the younger kids. Rogue had been assigned as their mentor until they proved they could handle being full time teachers.

"Ah'm not sure, but there he is." Rogue caught his eye as he walked past her office and waved him over. "Why don'cha ask him."

Stepping into the room, he shut the door behind him as he said: "_Bonjour_, _amis_. What can I do y' for?"

"We're thinkin' 'bout an International Day this fall." Sam explained. "Think ya can whip up some Cajun cuisine for us? What ya made for Mardi Gras was great!"

With an appeasing smile, Gambit answered, "Don't see why that can't be done."

Excited to see their initial plans starting to pull together, Xi'an forgot herself as she quickly exclaimed, "Thanks, Mr. LeBeau!"

"Now what've I told y' 'bout that, _petite_? Yo' not a student, so I'm not yo' teacher." Gambit gently rebuked.

"Right. Sorry, Gambit!" Xi'an corrected herself.

Turning to Rogue, he said: "Listen, _chère_, I actually need t' speak wit' y' _un instant_."

"Sure. Do y'all think ya can get started without me?" Rogue asked her junior counterparts. Getting affirmatives, she added, "Okay, we'll meet again tomorrow then."

As the two left, Gambit took a seat across from Rogue. "I told Stormy this afternoon, but I wanted y' t' be de first t' know."

Not liking the sound of what he'd said, she warily asked, "What's up?"

"I'm leavin' de Institute. Before de fall semester starts." Gambit told her.

That feeling she'd had weeks ago when he and Lorna announced their engagement came back in full force. Only this time, it was exponentially worse. Despite what she'd told him a few weeks earlier, she couldn't get the memories of making love with him out of her head. With the images fresh in her mind, his words felt like he'd just ripped her heart out of her chest. Fighting to hide the emotion from him, Rogue picked up the pen on her desk and started playing with it so she wouldn't have to look in his eyes.

"So Lorna's leavin' too?" It was the only thing she could think to say that wouldn't give away her despair.

"_Non_. Gon' out on my own for a while." Gambit gazed out the window, his mind a million miles away.

Rogue knew what he meant. Storm had mentioned it in passing six months earlier. He had agreed not to steal while associated with the Institute. And that if he felt the itch to get back to his roots, he would take a leave of absence to do so.

"When will ya be back?" Rogue brought his attention back on her.

He simply answered, "Don't know."

An uncomfortable hush fell between them. Their encounter in the empty classroom had been their lowest point. Things had started to look up in the last few weeks as they slowly began to mend their friendship. Rogue was sure they were settling into a routine again. Of course, she had ulterior motives for that.

Jubilee had been right. He and Lorna were not a good match. But it wasn't Rogue's place to say that either was making a mistake. For all she'd seen of their interactions, they seemed to genuinely care about each other. But she didn't see the passion burning in their eyes the way she'd seen when she had been a part of him.

So Rogue decided to give up on her fantasies of ruining her marriage, breaking up Gambit and Lorna, and stealing him away for herself. Instead, she would just be his friend. And later down the line if things didn't work out like she bet they wouldn't, she would be there as his friend to comfort him through the tough times. If she just happened to be single and looking by that time, then it would all work out.

But now that he was leaving and didn't know when he'd be back, all those plans were shot down the drain. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rogue knew that if Gambit left now she'd never see him again in her life.

"Oh. Well. Have fun?" She really didn't know what else to say and the words sounded half-hearted even to her ears.

"_Merci_." Gambit stood to leave. As he approached the door, he turned back to her. "Logan said he'd prob'ly pair y' and Sam t'gether since Bobby's not gon' be around this year. Prob'ly be best if y' _deux_ started trainin' t'gether now."

Plastering on her best fake smile, she answered, "Yeah, yer prob'ly right."

**(X) Fall Equinox (X)**

Rogue sat on the work bench, waiting. Gambit was leaving today. The group had already celebrated with him last night, one last time to hang out with a friend and send him off with good luck. She had even sat next to him at the table, though they each spoke to different people. It was like they weren't even in the same room.

It had been three weeks since he'd said he was leaving. Three weeks that she'd dwelled on everything she wanted to tell him. And she was determined to say her peace. Rogue was so nervous about it she'd stopped by his room first thing this morning. Panic hit her when she'd seen that he'd already cleaned it out. Rushing downstairs, her fear that he'd left in the night was allayed when she saw his motorcycle still in the garage. Determined that he wouldn't sneak off without saying goodbye, she'd searched all over the mansion for him with no luck. So here she'd sat for the last few hours, waiting for him to finally show up.

As if on cue, the door from the garage to the mansion opened and he stepped through. Gambit paused for a beat before shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, _chère."_ He said, a tight smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey." She gave him a little wave, but remained cross legged on the bench. "Can Ah talk ta ya for a minute? Ah didn't want anyone else around."

He cautiously walked toward her, stopping at his bike to strap down his small bag. "_Sûr_."

"Ah, um," She started, unsure about how she wanted to start. She settled for the truth. "Ah wasn't lyin' when Ah said what we did was a mistake. But Ah didn't explain either."

"_D'accord_. I'm listenin'." Finished with his bag, he turned around to face her as he leaned against the bike.

Rogue slid off the bench and walked over to him. A good three feet separated them. "Ah shouldn't have cheated on Bobby."

Gambit scoffed a little, not wanting to listen to the same story again. But Rogue held her hands up in a gesture for him to hear her out.

"Ah promised him faithfulness and Ah couldn't keep that. But Ah never expected ta meet ya. Ah thought Bobby was all Ah could ever hope ta get. But Ah knew the moment Ah first saw ya that _you_ were the best thing ta happen in my life. And that feelin' has only gotten stronger each moment Ah've spent with ya, includin' what we shared while we were captured. Ah don't care if Crave manipulated us because Ah know what Ah feel for ya then and now is real." Rogue confessed, her eyes misty as she begged him to believe her.

"That's a nice story, _chérie_. But I don't want t' be de source of blame for ruinin' yo' marriage." He crossed his arms over his chest.

She understood what he meant. He wasn't saying that he hadn't been a willing participant in their tryst. No, they both would agree that he was no innocent bystander who'd been seduced in that situation. But rather, he'd tried to do the honorable thing and simply be her friend instead of playing the role of home wrecker like he could have. _She_ was the one who had pushed him to the limits of temptation and beyond.

"Yer not. Bobby and Ah," She looked away as she searched for the right words. "Well, there are more factors ta us fallin' apart than just yer comin' here."

With a shuffle, he pushed away from the bike and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face against his chest.

"_Ce n'est pas grave. Tout va bien se passer._" He falsely comforted her. Both of them knew things weren't going to be alright.

"Ah love ya." Rogue sniffled, pulling away to look up at him.

"I…" He stopped, speechless. There was never a time he didn't always have the perfect thing to say. "When I first got here, I was already plannin' t' leave after I satisfied a debt t' Stormy. Y' were de reason I stayed this long."

"Let me go with ya. Ah'll follow ya anywhere." Rogue begged, but Gambit just shook his head.

"We can't change things,_ chère._" He told her, gently telling her no.

There was no sense in arguing. Knowing it was her last moment with him, she held him closer. Maybe if she squeezed hard enough, he wouldn't be able to get away. But after several long minutes, he finally stepped out of her embrace.

"I'll see y' 'round, _chérie_." He gave her a two finger salute before climbing on his bike.

"Yeah." Rogue muttered to herself as she watched him kick start the motorcycle to life and speed down the driveway out of her life.

**(X) October (X)**

"Sign here, here, and here." Rogue's attorney pointed to various spots on the divorce papers.

Bobby had already signed his portion and Rogue was almost finished with hers. Dealing with the divorce had been a great inconvenience to Bobby since it took time away from being with Opal.

When Rogue finally got in touch with him, she admitted what happened and he blew up at her for sleeping with Gambit. But when it was all over and done, he ended up confessing to being with Opal almost since he'd met her. It had started a whole new round of arguments ending in Rogue screaming that she would be contacting an attorney the next day and filing for divorce. Now they were barely civil to each other.

As her pen left the legal documents, the attorney scooped them up. "Okay. There's a little more to it than this, but you should receive your decree in about 2-3 days."

"So that's it?" Rogue asked, skeptical that it was so quickly and easily over.

"For an uncontested divorce, that's it. Congratulations, you are Mr. Robert Drake and Ms. Anna Marie D'Ancanto again." The attorney shook both of their hands before ushering them out of the office.

Bobby and Rogue remained silent as they moved through the lobby and toward the elevator. They only had to wait a moment before the doors dinged open. The same quietness followed them as Bobby pushed the button for the first floor.

He sighed as he thumped back against the wall. "How did we screw things up so badly?"

"Huh?" Rogue asked, shocked that he was willing to speak to her.

"I don't even really remember what it was like to love you. I know I did because I wouldn't have asked you to marry me. But everything's so different now that I can't figure out how our younger selves got to be us. You know what I mean?" He questioned, lifting his head to look at her.

"Yeah. Ah do know what ya mean. Ah think we just met different people who made us feel more than what we felt for each other. It's an intense passion. And it made us forget the puppy love." She tried to explain.

"Do you think anything will ever be the same again?" He asked.

"No and it shouldn't. We're different people. Ah know Ah certainly don't wanna go back ta how Ah used ta be." Rogue answered. "We can have a different relationship though. If ya still want one."

She tentatively looked over at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, you're right." He let the words hang as the elevator doors dinged.

Exiting, they walked side by side through the building's lobby. It wasn't until they were outside and about to part ways that Bobby grabbed her attention again.

"Things are still too fresh, too raw. But do you think we can at least be friends again someday?" He propositioned her.

Rogue smiled, brightened that things weren't as bad as they could be. "Yeah. Ah think eventually, we probably could be friends."

"Alright. Well, I'm sure I'll see you again soon." Bobby held out his hand.

They really wouldn't. He still had to finish his MBA at Dartmouth. Then he was planning on moving to Hong Kong with Opal after graduation. Rogue was going to stay at the Institute.

Instead of focusing on the false nicety, Rogue accepted his gesture. "Sure. Take care, Bobby."

"You too, Marie." He turned and left her standing in front of the skyscraper all alone.

She didn't have Bobby and she didn't have Gambit. There wasn't even the hope that she might meet someone else one day. She knew she would only ever love Gambit and wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. For her, this whole experience had been a lose-lose situation. In the end, she was completely alone.

**(X) Two Julys Later (X)**

"Alright, settle down! Sarah, no running in the halls!" Rogue chuckled as she lightly scolded her students.

They were in the middle of the third annual Camp X. It had been such a success and so popular with the students that the faculty had decided to keep it as a new tradition. Some of the students who normally went home for the holidays had enrolled in a couple weeks so they could join in on the fun. Even though Lorna had left shortly after Gambit, her original idea was still going strong. Rogue was once again a counselor for a group of ten girls and was almost as excited about camp as they were.

As they passed the front foyer, a strange motorcycle engine could be heard coming up the drive. Since the campus was always fully protected now, no one was allowed in unless they were an announced, pre-approved visitor. Or unless something was seriously wrong and someone needed refuge. Though Rogue's senses were raised, there'd been enough chaos around the Institute that maybe Logan just needed a break. He had gotten a new bike a few weeks earlier and she hadn't really gotten to see it yet.

"Y'all go on ahead. Ah'll be there in a minute." She waved on her girls as she headed back toward the front drive.

The engine died long before she could ever get to the hall leading to the garage. Her muscles tensed when the door opened. But instead of seeing Logan's dark wild hair and short, stocky body, a familiar unruly mop of warm brown hair attached to a tall, lean frame stepped into the mansion.

"Remy?" Rogue questioned, not believing her eyes.

He looked so much the same and yet different. His hair was a little longer and his beard was several weeks scruffy. But the white undershirt and jeans hung off his body as if they'd been painted on.

"Rogue." He paused, his gaze roaming over her khaki short clad legs and up to her thin white tank covered bodice. "I figured Stormy would be here t' greet me."

"Oh, um, well Ah think she's out back with her group of campers." Rogue used her thumb to gesture behind her. "Ah can go get her if ya like?"

"_Non_, _non_. I kinda didn't tell her I was comin'." Gambit sheepishly admitted, still not moving from where he'd stopped in the hall. "Y' got control over yo' mutation?"

"Yeah. Last year." Rogue was temporarily set at ease. "Hank was able ta reverse engineer the Cure. He figured out how it suppressed my mutation so Ah could learn the difference between it bein' on and off."

"I'm happy for y', _chère_." He smiled, a twinkle shining in his dark eyes.

Nervous and anxious, Rogue fidgeted with her fingers as she asked, "Is Lorna with ya?"

She really could care less, but they seemed to be awkwardly stuck on small talk. Instead of him giving a joyous account of their nuptials, Gambit's eyebrows crinkled together in confusion.

"_Non_. Why would she be wit' me? Isn't she here?" He asked, taking a few steps forward.

Now Rogue was confused. "Lorna left after ya. She didn't tell us where she was goin', so we just figured she'd followed…"

"Unh." Gambit groaned, closing his eyes. "I broke off de engagement 'bout a month after I left."

"So yer not married?" She questioned, her heart suddenly pounding.

Gambit just shook his head no.

"Ah'm sorry." The meaningless condolence was out before she thought about it. Her hand flew to her mouth as if she could take it back.

"Don't be. I couldn't marry her when I was in love wit' someone else." His gaze burned into hers. "She'd always only been a distraction from de _femme_ I couldn't touch."

His double entendre wasn't lost on her, but Rogue could still barely believe her ears. Stepping closer, only a few inches separated them as she asked: "Why'd ya stay away so long then?"

"Things were complicated. They needed time t' settle." He bowed his head, his lips hovering over hers.

He meant her no longer being married to Bobby.

"They've been settled for a long time." Her breath fanned across his face. "Ah thought ya knew that."

"I do now."

His mouth crashed down on hers as he swept her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands plunging into his hair to devour the kiss she'd fantasized about for the last two years. The hard wall pressed into her back as he pushed her up against it. There was no mistaking the bulge creating friction between her thighs. As he started to set a gentle rhythm, Rogue pulled away.

"My campers are out back waitin' on me." She reluctantly halted their reunion.

Undeterred, Gambit continued along the smooth column of her throat. Between hot, open mouthed kisses, he mumbled, "They'll be fine wit'out y'," before recapturing her lips.

Rogue pulled away again. "We can't do this here. One a' the students could walk by."

Begrudgingly, he let her slip down his body. "_Ça__ va_."

He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her upstairs. When she realized he was heading toward his old room, she tugged on his arm. "That's Alex's room now."

"_Qui?_ Never mind. Where's an empty room?" Gambit questioned, about to open each door until he found one.

"We can use mine." Rogue said as she took the lead.

He was apprehensive at first, not comfortable sleeping in the same bed she'd shared with her ex-husband. But his worries were quickly assuaged when she moved farther down the hall and to the opposite side as she'd once stayed. Rogue barely had the door open before he picked her up again and carried her through, slamming the door shut with his foot.

Anxious to feel his touch again, she tugged her tank over her head. His fingers expertly popped open the front clasp on her bra as he laid her down on the soft bed. His undershirt quickly disappeared in the flurry of abandoned clothes. She was already working on unbuttoning her khakis before moving on to his jeans. When there was a wide enough opening, her hand slipped under his boxers to grasp the full arousal waiting for her.

Gambit groaned as her hand closed around him. He pumped his hips into her warm touch as his mouth closed over a bright pink nipple. One hand covered her neglected breast while the other shimmied off her shorts. The thin g-string underneath proved too much temptation. Setting a small charge, he weakened the fabric enough to rip it off without hurting her.

Free from her clothing, Rogue continued stroking his shaft as he spread her legs. He pulled away long enough to step out of his jeans and boxers but not before grabbing his wallet out of the back pocket.

Realizing what he was going for, she said, "Ah'm on the pill."

They'd already been together without a condom and she wanted to feel that same freedom with him again.

Gambit looked down at her, splayed out on the bed like a feast for a starving man. She was beautiful. And she was finally his.

"Whatever y' say, _chère_." He answered, climbing back on top of her.

His lips met hers again as he slowly glided into her. The sensation was so much more than she remembered. The smoothness of his arousal thrust inside her, stretching her to accommodate his thickness. Already he seemed to swell harder as his slow, deep pace turned into a shallower frenzy.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him buried inside her. For every downward pump, her hips met his in an upward thrust. Her fingers ran through his long hair as he laid kisses along her jaw, throat, and collarbone. Their skin grew clammy with the excitement. His pace increased until she was clenching down around him. Letting go, she fell over the edge as he pushed all the way in and pulsed inside her.

After riding out their orgasm, he collapsed down to his elbows and hovered over her. Still connected, he lightly kissed her lips over and over again.

"I love y'. Have for a long time." Gambit finally confessed.

Rogue threw her arms around him. "Ah love ya too."

While he was at it, he admitted, "I missed y', _chère_."

"I missed ya, too, Cajun." She smiled up at him.

Pulling away from her, he rolled over onto his back and tucked her into his side. His fingers ran lazy lines up and down her arm and back.

"Ya know Ah can't stay here with ya all afternoon." Rogue smirked as she craned her neck up to look at him. "Ah have ten little girls waitin' on me t' take 'em kayakin'."

"Down by de lake house? Is it still empty?" Gambit questioned as he stared up at the ceiling.

Rogue couldn't figure out why he'd asked. "Yes and yes. Why?"

"I'll let y' go on one condition: y' fulfill this fantasy I've had since that first summer camp." He wolfishly smiled down at her.

"Funny. Ah had one there too." Rogue grinned back.

"_Bon. _Meet me in de lake house when yo' finished wit' yo' _petits campeurs_ and we'll compare notes." He tugged on a strand of her hair.

"Deal!" She agreed, jumping up to rinse off in the shower before redressing.

The intense heartache she felt when she first met Gambit and the heartbreak when she realized she couldn't have him finally faded away. In its place was the unending adoration that she'd always had and always would hold for him. He was finally hers and she could finally completely give herself to him. Their life together was just beginning and it looked as bright and enduring as the sun.

**(X)**

_Garçon grossier – _rude boy

_Leçon numéro _– lesson number [1, 2, 3, or 4]

_Putain!_ – Fuck!

_Ça va _– Okay

_Sûr_ – Sure

_Ce n'est pas grave. __Tout va bien se passer. – _It's not serious. Everything will be okay.

What if in embracing the happiest she'd ever been, Rogue made the worst mistake of her life? Can she make the best out of a bad situation? Or will temptation prove too much to resist? And how can she ever live with herself if she succumbs to the forbidden fruit? One shot, lemon, Romy, complete.


End file.
